Late Nights, Early Mornings
by NovaScript
Summary: Set after 4x12. Paige is overjoyed with Emily staying at her house. Will an accidental slip up about the past ruin what Paige wanted to be a perfect morning? Romance mixed with angst/paily feels.


**A/N:**

_Hellooo,_

_So this is my first attempt at creative writing so any criticism is welcome._

_Thanks for reading and please review! I'd love to hear ANYTHING back. Even if its how your day is going._

_Love,_

_Nova_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Pretty Little Liars or any characters from the show.

* * *

_Late Nights, Early Mornings_

Teacher's In-Service Days were soon becoming Paige's favorite holidays. Sleeping in had always had its perks but now with her newfound living situation Paige loved that she could relish in the warmth of her sleeping girlfriend for an extra two hours. She blearily opened her eyes and squinted at her alarm clock. 7:03 shone back at her in green lighting.

"Yes." Paige whispered with a smile as she twisted her body to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's sleeping form. Disconcertingly, Paige was met with cold sheets. The familiar scent of jasmine and vanilla she'd grown used to breathing in from the contours of her girlfriend's neck was absent. She lifted herself quickly, searching her room for any sign of Emily.

"Em?" Paige called out. No response. "Emily?" Paige called out a little louder. Logically, Paige knew the silence should not worry her. Emily was staying at her house for the sole purpose of its safety. However, logic was never on the young couples' side. With quick strength, Paige swung her heavy comforter off her body. The crispness of the November morning nipped at Paige's bare legs. Pants were never a choice for the two swimmers. Their intertwining limbs kept them more than warm throughout the impending winter nights. Clad in only her slightly oversized Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and navy lace boy shorts, Paige quickly padded through the halls and down the steps in search of her missing girlfriend.

Trying to keep her anxiety at bay was proving to be an exhausting feat. Quick breaths matched her racing eyes. Each empty room accelerated her heartbeat. Quickly turning the corner to her kitchen, Paige was finally granted the deep breath her body desperately needed. Worn out, her body leaned against the door frame. Shoulders relaxed and a smile graced the young athlete's face. Relief could not begin to describe what she was feeling. There was her girlfriend, perched on the counter, with her phone tucked between her cheek and shoulder, stirring what Paige assumed was tea. Noticing Paige enter the kitchen, Emily mouthed a sexy hi with her infamous Fields grin, clueless of her girlfriend's earlier unease. Paige couldn't help but whisper hi back with a subsequent bowed head and blushed cheeks.

Emily looked amazing in the mornings. Paige soaked up the image of her girlfriend so she could store it in her mind for future reference. Similarly dressed, Emily's bare bronzed legs were interlocked at the ankles, hanging over the counter. Her movements were graceful as she placed her mug down, rocked her legs, and switched her phone to her opposite ear. Paige licked her lips at the sight. Everything the raven-haired beauty did seemed effortlessly sexy. Emily quirked an eyebrow at her girlfriend but Paige only shook her head and smiled in response.

"Huh...what? No, of course I'm listening Hanna." Emily answered. The first sounds of the morning delighted Paige's ears. Emily mouthed an apology, put one finger in the air, asking Paige to give her a moment. Emily's eyes shifted away from her girlfriend indicating her true intent of listening to her best friend. "Well what did he say when you asked him?" Emily inquired before taking a sip of tea.

Paige could hear Hanna's slight shrill from across the room, much to her amusement. Paige knew how long Hanna could talk on the phone. It would not be the first time a phone call from the outspoken blonde cut into Paige's time with her girlfriend. Paige loved Emily's friends but they could be overbearing at times.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed and forehead wrinkled, "I hope you're not buying that, Han... On the other hand, though, that's just something I wouldn't be able to forgive."

Paige chuckled a little to herself. Despite her girlfriend's obvious concerned expression, she remained the most gorgeous girl Paige has ever seen. Even with Emily's constant reassurances, Paige still couldn't believe someone like Emily would want someone like herself. Emily's request for a moment was quickly forgotten. Paige had to touch her girlfriend and she had to touch her now. Making her way across the room, Paige ran her fingers through her hair, her shirt riding up a little at the movement. Surprisingly, it was still straight from her and Emily's date last evening. Emily instinctively uncrossed her legs, allowing her girlfriend to step in between them. Leaning down, Emily pressed their lips together in a quick chaste kiss. Biting her lip, she smiled down at the beauty in front of her. Shining brown eyes connected, relaying the message of happiness now that they could freely show affection with Paige's parents in Scranton for a week on business.

All too soon, the dark haired brunette placed her attention back to her conversation. Paige's eyes shifted down her lover's thighs, unmarked with sad scars or imperfections. Paige lightly traced circles on Emily's inner thighs with the tips of her fingers. The velvet smoothness confirmed why Paige was positive she liked girls and only girls. Paige's ministrations reversed, as she began making counter clockwise circles on the tan girl's thighs. The close proximity and her girlfriend's touch sent a shiver throughout Emily's body. Emily took a quick inhale of breath. Paige smirked at the reaction she caused.

"Yeah... " Emily sighed softly, shifting her eyes back down towards the shorter girl. Suddenly, her face twisted with realization. "WAIT, no. I meant no, you shouldn't do that." Emily recanted quickly, "Hanna, we should all be in jail by now. You don't need to add arson to the list." Emily explained with an eye roll.

Paige's lip upturned a little. She could only imagine the crazy antics Hanna was thinking about now. Deciding to gain back her lost attention, Paige's hands slide around to Emily outer thighs and up underneath the vintage soft material of the grey t-shirt. Paige gently raked her nails down from Emily's lower back, over the thin fabric of bikini panties to the girl's mid-thigh at a torturous pace. The touch was so slight. If Emily wasn't feel electricity in every nerve of her body, she wouldn't believe Paige was even touching her right now.

"Hey...umm Hanna?" Emily was evidently cutting the blonde off, "I'm going to have to call you back…Yeah, no I promise, I'll call you tonight. Trust me, Caleb would never cheat on you. He loves you."

* * *

Chapter 2

Immediately, Emily tugged Paige into a searing good morning kiss. Movements were slow but purposeful. Each passing stroke of their lips held meaning. Emily's hands drifted up from Paige's toned shoulder to her neck holding her head in place as Emily took control of the kiss. A low moan escaped from Emily's throat.

"God, Em," Paige whimpered into her girlfriend's mouth feeling a familiar throbbing between her thighs. Paige loved the feeling of her girlfriend's lips on hers. They were full and soft and everything she dreamed of. Emily slowed down her movements and smiled into the kiss.

"That's for getting me worked up while I was on the phone," Emily murmured into her girlfriend's mouth. Paige chuckled, "Mm, remind me to do that more often then."

Content with their current location, Paige leaned forward resting her chest on Emily's lap placing her cheek on her thigh. As if on cue, Emily swept the girl's hair to the side and began running her fingers up and down the swimmer's neck and shoulders.

"So, what's this I hear about cheating?" Paige inquired, loving the current massage she was receiving.

"Oh, Hanna just has this crazy idea Caleb is cheating on her." Emily dismissed with a shake of her head. She loved her friend, but Caleb hadn't been in Ravenswood for two weeks and the blonde was already worried of infidelity.

"Oh, wow. With who?" Paige asked with a slight frown.

"A girl named Miranda. Hanna said she had a feeling Caleb kissed her." Emily answered leaning back on her hands.

Paige lifted herself slightly, idly toying with the hem of Emily's t-shirt. "A feeling?"

"Yeah, I don't think it's true. At least I hope not. I don't think I would be able to forgive Caleb if I was her." Emily says trying to rationalize the situation.

"I forgave you." Paige said with an innocent shrug. Her head was still down studying the beautiful shade of her girlfriend's skin, completely oblivious to the flash of hurt in her girlfriend's eyes. The couple hadn't discussed that night since they spoke at The Brew. Emily was so grateful for Paige's understanding, but the feeling of guilt never truly left. She couldn't comprehend how she got so lucky to have a girlfriend who was so forgiving and resilient to everything she has put her through. Emily's silence immediately alerted Paige to the change in atmosphere.

She lifted her head quickly looking up to her girlfriend with wide eyes. The dark haired brunette had unconsciously wrapped arms around her body gripping the sides of her t-shirt, head casted to the side staring at the marble counter. Paige hated seeing her girlfriend so hurt, especially because of something she said.

"Oh my god, Emily" Paige said backing up to create some distance between the two girls. The intimacy of the morning was lost. "I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't have…" Paige trailed off. She couldn't believe she had messed up once again. Her head dropped in disbelief. Their morning had been going so well. Paige's mouth opened in an attempt to repair her words but no sound came out.

After a moment, Emily looked up and saw the internal struggle her girlfriend was going through. She slipped off the counter and took two quick strides towards her girlfriend.

"Don't." Emily whispered taking Paige's hands into her own. It seemed as though the girls couldn't communicate properly in situations like these without their hands touching.

Paige looked up at her girlfriend with questioning eyes.

Emily gently tugged her girlfriend closer. "Don't beat yourself up for something that I have done. It's my fault. I was wrong. Not you." It was Emily's turn to look down as she took a shaky breath. Paige watched her girlfriend intensely. "I am so sorry Paige. I should have never kissed him. I should have never trusted him. I was foolish and…" Emily's eyes began to well as she recalled her actions. Emily quickly turned away from the brunette, pulling her hands away. She combed her hair back from her face with unsteady fingers trying to shake the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"God! Paige, why are you even with me?" Hearing her girlfriend's voice crack prompted Paige to tightly wrap her arms around Emily's waist. She hugged the broken girl to her body, resting her cheek on the taller girl's shoulder. Paige remained silent. She knew Emily had a lot to get off her chest and frankly she couldn't find the words that would remedy whatever this was.

"Because of me, you're constantly in danger. Because of me, you were kidnapped and almost died. Because of me, you wake up every night from nightmares from that night." Paige's eyes began to well at sadness of their situation. "And to think, it was the guy I cheated on you with is who did this to you. Everything is my fault, Paige." Emily said, defeated. "I'm no good for you." Paige couldn't hear this anymore. She did not like where this conversation was headed. Paige loved Emily. She was not going to let something from the past let Emily believe she is anything less than perfection.

Paige slid her hands to Emily's hips attempting to get her girlfriend to turn around. Emily reluctantly faced the swimmer. Unshed tears made Emily's eyes shine like rich auburn glow.

"Hey." Paige lifted Emily's chin with her index finger and thumb. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. My life didn't begin until after we left that karaoke bar 2 years ago. You made me brave enough to be true to who I am. My world changed when I met you, Emily Fields…and only for the better." Paige wiped away the few tears that escaped with the pads of her thumbs, smiling encouragingly.

"I really love you" Paige reassured, mimicking her girlfriend from a couple months prior. Tentatively, Paige placed her hand on Emily's cheek and pressed her lips to the older girl's. Breaking away, Paige looked for any hesitance in her girlfriend's eyes. Emily looked down at the cold floor and Paige's breathe faltered.

"I really love you too." Emily whispered with a smile. Paige's face broke out in a massive grin as she swept her girlfriend up into a huge hug, picking her up slightly off the ground. Emily giggled at her girlfriend's antics. She loved her girlfriend's strength. Placing her girlfriend down, Paige's lips landed on Emily's with a resounding smack.

"So," Paige stated as she walked over and opened the refrigerator door. Her hair fell to the side as she bent over and turned her head to look at her girlfriend.

"Eggs or bacon?"

Emily shook her head with a smile.

"Both."

The End

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**A special thanks to my beta-readers! Especially to my tumblr girls faberrittanainthetardis and letyourinnerbitchout who inspired me to write in the first place.**


End file.
